


A Sandy Witch and a Dark Sorcerer

by Bunnylover94



Series: The Sun Met the Moon [1]
Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, villain love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Sadira and her friends were just flying around attempting to help the poor citizens of Agrabah to fight the heat. Why did a stone giant and a bratty arrogant sorcerer have to show up and try to make things worse?  This Mozen-jerk better hope that she doesn't kick his butt. Also why is there a gray eel just floating around? It's beyond creepy.





	A Sandy Witch and a Dark Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing, but I really wish I did. I hope I captured the zany energy of Genie of the Lamp! I loved and continue to love this series. Sadira is the best, honestly.  
> Please comment, leave a Kudos and enjoy lovely readers.

The Sand Witch and the Dark Sorcerer

The desert heat stretched across the rolling sand mounds and invaded the entrance arches into the city of Agrabah. The scorching midday wind pierced through the slight chill draft that had lingered from the previous night. The street merchants stood near numerous, overflowing barrels of water that the Sultan had ordered about the city. Princess Jasmine and her beloved Aladdin had placed a few cooling fountains for the poorer areas where the children and over-heated expectant mothers could cool themselves.

They also added more wooden water containers for the camels and horses. The horses heaved out dry breaths before they dunked their heads and slurped up the sweet liquid. One tall brown camel side-eyed the desperate horses, while the other camels licked their lips in dehydration. A blue skinned, raven haired being appeared from a cloud of blue smoke with a flashing sign that scribbled out “Free Water, Come and Get It!” and an arrow that pointed downward to the second-rate dunking booth. His band less wrists suddenly assembled many gold bracelets as the blue upper arm was draped in a colored wavy river. A colorful flat turban that carried bright bananas, lots of mangoes, kiwis, and oranges appeared. A long bright lime green, canary yellow, fire red, and tangerine orange stripes dress with billowy umbrella sleeves.

“It’s the hottest day in Agrabah. And the animals are sweating elephants’

‘Every trunk is drained, but we’re going make it rain, rain, rain,” sang the hip-shaking blue skinned floating being.

The blue genie finally noticed that the horses were lapping up the water and refused to budge and permit the camels to get a tiny drop of the cool substance. The genie’s dress, fruity turban and golden bracelets vanished and then transformed into a flared pair of tan wide pants, a long brown hat, two shiny silver spurs, brown leathered boots and a bright red starred ascot.  

“Whoa, Nellie. Save some for the camels,” shouted the blue cowboy.

He then pulled out a lasso. He twirled it around and the rope which then dropped and twisted over his shoulders. It then tangled all over his limbs and then he collapsed to the ground. The camels turned to one another in alternating expressions of disgust and annoyance. The horses’ noses puffed out. The genie flushed red as a mortified grimace slid up his cheeks.

“My ma would be so disappointed that I spent all that time in rodeo school,” said the genie.

“What are you doing? You’re not even helping Al. What are you going to do anyway, besides trapping yourself,” squawked the red screechy bird. 

“Like you could do any better,” countered Genie.

“Oh, please the monkey could do it in his sleep,” Iago stated blandly.

“Abu would never,” Genie gasped.

“Enough. Be serious. You’re getting distracted all over again. You never stay focused,” nagged the bird.

The genie rolled his eyes at the loud, complaining bird, who never aided the group on any of their adventures ever; and then a luminescent lightbulb physically glowed over his head. The blue genie then twirled his finger in the air and then a “Do Not Open until Christmas” sticky rectangular tag appeared over the loud-mouthed beak. The bird glared at the blue cowboy, who merely smirked at the grumpy bird, and then Iago decided to charge at the blue dummy with burning irritation and rage in his beady eyes.

The blue cowboy, with a satisfied smirk, then spirited about the buildings and summoned multiple winding hoses to sprout up near panting and sweating children. The blue cowboy then remerged as his typical bare chested appearance with curled raven beard and red silk belt. The children paused in their pants and they moved to touch the cool streams. They then cupped the water in a daze and slurped it in grateful, greedy gulps. Smiles erupted from their faces and they pressed their burning cheeks onto the hoses’ spouts. Laughter exploded from their mouths and children began to strike one another with “balls” of water.

Iago screeched out muffled string of complaints to the genie who ignored him and flew over to another area. He persisted to vocalize his present predicament to the others, but Aladdin and Jasmine zipped by on carpet to assist another sector of Agrabah. Abu chuckled at his buddy’s misfortune.

The richer citizens of Agrabah strolled past the merchants’ stands, in spite of the intense heat. They bartered and hummed as the merchants advertised their wares. A few couples strolled by and kept substantial space between to decrease the heat that crawled down their spines. One couple paused by a thin jeweler’s stand. The first half of the couple was a thin, tall brown skinned man with a bright red turban with a long gold, diamond decorated draping that dangled over the stand. The other half was rounded woman with a heart shaped face and brown eyes lined with golden outer circles. The woman rushed up to a bowl that contained sparkling emeralds, twinkling multi-colored diamonds and bright sapphires. The fat lady squealed as she plucked three strands of blue diamonds. The tall lean man smirked at her and sent a mirthful glance down to his bride.

Aladdin and Jasmine leaned forward as Carpet zipped along the roofs and walls of Agrabah.

“I can’t believe how hot it is,” breathed Jasmine.

“Well, I remember worse summers than this one,” stated Aladdin.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, except we hid under the shade and stole a lot of melons. It helped,” he stated with a small smirk.

Abu let out a string of agreements in a high-pitched monkey chattering.

Carpet turned its’ front left tassel to fan his front threads; and then he turned right and they approached the ground as a familiar face appeared and waved to them. Three giant smiles exploded onto the three faces and Carpet waved his right tassel.

“Sadira!” shouted Jasmine.

“Hey Jasmine!” hollered back Sadira.

Her brilliant emerald eyes glowed and her thick black hair shimmered under the hot Sun. Her dark brown skin glowed and a large joyous smile lit up her face.  Ever since Sadira officially turned around and proved that she was a truly loyal and powerful friend to the Heroes of Agrabah, she hung out with them on a day to day basis.

Sadira, unlike many in Agrabah, did not mind the heat. She found the heat refreshing. Sadira found the intense temperature secure and a constant in her life, whereas cold left her feeling isolated and empty like those terrible older sand witches who had nearly destroyed her and her friends.

“Hey Sadira,” greeted Aladdin.

“Hey Street Rat,” Sadira replied with a teasing smile.

Sadira once had an immense obsession with Aladdin, although he had been with Jasmine, but she was over it now. She just wanted to be their friend, especially Jasmine. She was way cooler than Aladdin. The others were goofy and fun, but they could be a bit…much.

“So what can I do to help?” Sadira asked with her hands rested on her hips.

Genie and Iago flew down to Sadira and company. Sadira’s eyebrows rose at the strange scribbles stuck on Iago’s beak. Iago continued to yell muffled words over to Genie and glared at the floating being. Genie batted his eyelashes innocently at the bird. Abu, Aladdin and Jasmine giggled at their heated exchange.

“Here, let me,” Sadira whispered.

She went to the parrot and gently peeled back the sticky layer. The bird gasped for a long breath. He then flapped after Genie.

“You jerk,” he screeched.

A cloud of blue smoke appeared and surrounded Genie. He had long suspenders, ankle-high pants, a striped long shirt, and a deformed pair of black eyeglasses.

“Did I do that?” asked Genie.

Aladdin chuckled and shook his head.

Abu chuckled.

Jasmine and Sadira giggled and smiled at one another.

Even Carpet placed a tassel in front and began to tremble in silent laughter.

            The sunlight continued to stream down and the heat thickened as the bustling populace clustered together in the market place. Everyone was occupied in their exchanges and cool water, and failed to realize a slithering sinister sensation had descended upon the unsuspecting citizens. The clouds darkened the bright sky and the heat dimmed to a chilling sensation that rode up the spines of every citizen of Agrabah. Most of them peered up at the sky and gasped as an enormous shadow blanketed over them. They scurried away to the security of the nearest building.

            A stone giant towered over the city of Agrabah. The giant stone puppet stared down at the clearing street with burning red eyes. The group turned upwards to the rocky giant whose mouth was lined and motionless. A giant trunk-like leg then stomped down into the ground and created a ripple across the worn down sand. Aladdin narrowed his eyes and Genie flung a blue cloud about them. Carpet swooped underneath them and flew above the stone giant. Jasmine gasped as it swung its’ fist down near a child.

            “Carpet, let’s go,” ordered Jasmine.

            They skidded by the stone monster. Aladdin scooped up the child who huddled into his bare chest.

            “Are you okay, kid?” asked Aladdin.

            “Yeah,” sniffled the kid.

            “What a jerk,” declared Sadira.

            “Agrabah filled with poor souls and with no one to lead them,” spoke a calm voice.

            “No one to lead them,” echoed a slithery voice.

            Aladdin turned and spotted the familiar dark arts sorcerer. Mozenrath glanced at him with a mocking smirk. Aladdin’s fists shook. Genie’s playful gaze shifted into a mean glare. Iago released a terrified and annoyed groan. Abu bared his teeth. Even, Carpet’s threads vibrated with a threatening gesture.

            “I agree with you Rug-Man,” he said.

            A poof of smoke surrounded Genie and he transformed into a leathery voiced, tense jaw and business casual suit with a small silver gun pointed at Mozenrath. Mozenrath raised a bored eyebrow.

            “You've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do ya, punk?” Genie demanded.

            Mozenrath’s left hand erupted into blue flames and then swiveled it at the irritating blue-skinned being.

            “Well, I guess you do,” coughed a charred Genie. He then fell apart in many tiny ash flakes.

“Hello Aladdin,” greeted Mozenrath.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes. “Mozenrath,” he snarled out.

“What are you doing here?” demanded Jasmine.

“Who is this guy?” asked Sadira as her hands planted on her hips.

“A sorcerer named Mozenrath. He was taught by Destane,” informed Iago.

Sadira tapped her finger to her temple. “Why does he sound familiar?”

“Because he was the worst dark sorcerer of all time. Jafar looked like a wimp compared to him,” informed Iago.

Genie reformed and popped up behind Sadira. “He’s an eviler Draco Malfoy with dark hair.”

Sadira’s eyes widened in shock, despite not knowing who this Draco Malfoy was. This Mozenrath was no slouch. As Sadira contemplated the danger of this creepy dude, Mozenrath waved his hand and caused Aladdin to fly back. Jasmine tackled him and he shot her with a blast. Abu and Iago were pulled into a metallic cage, and Carpet was wrapped in tight metallic rod. Genie was placed in a strange clear jug that glowed in a menacing aura.

“Stop Mozen-jerk,” screamed Sadira.

“Oh. Great. Another _street rat_ ,” huffed Mozenrath. He stared at the girl with bright emerald eyes. They expressed an emerald blaze that scorched his chest. Strange, he thought, she must be a witch.

“Aladdin and friends is going to die,” cheered Xerxes.

“Why yes they will,” cooed Mozenrath

Sadira narrowed her eyes. Her emerald eyes brightened as a rapid realization bloomed throughout her face. Then a devious smirk spread across her face.

“You are an idiot. You don’t have a trap for me,” she taunted.

Mozenrath laughed.  

“And what are _you_ going to do?” taunted Mozenrath.

Sadira smirked. “This.”

A giant sand man emerged behind Aladdin and company. Sadira rose her hands and then faced the sand man. She jutted out her fist and pointed at Mozenrath.

“He’s going to ruin your home. Help me,” commanded Sadira.

The sand man roared and then grew a few more feet. He then pulled back his arm and rammed into the stone giant. The stone giant shuddered as one arm fell to the ground. Then a splinter formed from the remaining shoulder and then shattered the immense stone giant into pieces. Mozenrath sneered and growled at the novice sand witch’s sheer luck.

“Is that all? You’re not as bad as they say,” she mocked.

How dare she! He was the ruler in the Land of the Black Sand. He had humiliated Destane. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world! And she acted as if he was a minor pest to swat with a single flick.

“Curse you, _street rat_ ,” growled Mozenrath as he shook his gloved fists.            

The traps eroded away and the group rose to face Mozenrath. They collectively circled around him.

“Thank God, she’s on our side,” muttered Iago.

Abu echoed his agreement.

Carpet pointed his two tassels up and assembled a thin thumbs up.

Mozenrath grounded his teeth.

“It’s over Mozenrath,” declared Aladdin.

“Get out,” gritted out Jasmine.

Mozenrath growled, “You got lucky today with your little pet witch. But this is far from over.”

“Far from over,” echoed Xerxes.

A portal to the Land of the Black Sands appeared and Mozenrath stepped into it and parted them with a menacing, yet bratty glare to the entire group. He lingered on Sadira for a moment longer than the others.

The sorcerer had a nefarious scheme up his sleeves. He wasn’t done, yet. They were going to suffer.

~To Be Continued~

 


End file.
